Harry Potter and Godrics Blade
by JaayJeeAye
Summary: Begins in the summer of Harry's sixth year.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter series.  
Author note: Set in the summer after Harry's sixth year carrying on from there.

**An Old Master**

The sky faded from a shining gold to a deep crimson as the sun set over the field and past the trees behind the Burrow.  
The amazing hues throwing colored shadows through the trees and reflecting away in yet another array of color from their mismatched eyes.  
From his magnificent vantage point Harry could see the entire area surrounding the Burrow and for the first time realised how missplaced this glorious house really was when compared to the small modest houses that surrounded it.  
He sat for a while with his femal companion, hovering lazily about 60 feet above the ground just thinking.  
From here he could see all the Gnomes he Ron and the Twins had spent so long trying to dispell and he marvelled at the sheer number that surrounded the Weasley's household.  
For the first time it seemed, he really thought about what it was that Gnomes did.  
Over the summer Harry had little or no time for useless thoughts, he had been planning, training and plotting on how he would rid the world of Voldermort and now it felt good to just let his mind wander, if only for a little while.  
"Ginny" the red haired girl pulled her gaze away from the setting sun and fixed Harry with her beautiful eyes "what is it, that gnomes do?" he looked back at the Gnomes and then back to the setting sun waiting for an answer.  
When after a few moments he didn't get one he looked back to Ginny and she was smiling.  
He frowned. "What is it?"  
"You do ask some funny questions" her smile widened and he shook his head smiling aswell.  
"And it seems you always know the answer, have you been taking lesson from Hermione?" He chided jokingly.  
Ginny ribbed him playfully but lost her balance and fell backward, but Harry with the speed of an expert seeker caught with only an inch or so to spare and looked down into her shocked eyes.  
Her beautiful hair clear of her face and shining in the rare light.  
He took a moment to admire her face and the way her eyes shined so brightly in the darkening surroundsing, he closed the distance between them, and they kissed.  
They stayed like that for a long moment before a terrified shriek sounded from the house below and they quickly pulled apart Ginny the first to right herself and begin hurtling toward the ground.  
Harry quickly followed and joined her on the floor after jumping from his broom 7 feet from the ground landing heavily but ignoring the pain in his ankle, thrusting her broom into his arms she streaked off into the house like a scared cat.  
After shoving the two brooms in the cupboard he followed her hastily even on a wounded foot.  
She darted a few feet in front of him through the clutter and jumped over cauldrons, almost spilling their contents, he followed not caring that his robes where becoming soaked in potion that they managed to dip themselves into.  
The sound had been blood curdling and came from the kitched of the Burrow Ginny skidded in first, her wand drawn and aimed at the chest height of any intruder.  
She stopped where her skid ended her and her jaw slackened and she uttered a tiny croak her face seeming to freeze.  
"Ginny!" Harry shouted stopping short of entering the kitchen and breathing heavily.  
Footstepd sounded heavily behind him and the the Twins followed shortly by Ron stood next to him.  
Ron tried to enter the kitchen but Harry and the Fred grabbed him, they had noticed Ginny not moving.  
"Harry what the bloody hell happened?" Ron was confused and angry at the sight of his sister, who moments ago had been with Harry, now alone and unprotected.  
"She ran in, infront of me mate, i don't know what happened she just...froze." Harry finished weakly and shook his head.  
"It is okay boys, they are meerly frozen, it is easily remidied" the four fo them jumped, the voice had come from inside the room, and it was oddly familiar.  
They heard a spell cast and the end of the shriek which had been cut off minutes earlier.  
"Professor, oh my god!" it was Molly Weasley's voice, Harry was still watching Ginny who still seemed to be frozen but then she slumped back against the wall, this jolted Harry into action, he pelted across the room and grabbed her shoulders pulling her too him in a tight hug that would have nocked the breath out of anyone.  
Nothing that the figure in the room had said had registered with Harry, he was still in shock, but as anger began to seep through his foggied brain he turned to accuse the intruder, when his eyes met with those of his intended target he froze, but not magically.  
Standing before them, smiling lightly, dressed in robes of a vivid purple and half moon spectacles, defying everything Harry had ever known or believed was Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Authors Note: The spell checker i'm using is american so please be kind with me, i am in fact English. Sorry this was so short but i ended it earlier than i had intended for the tension. gasp


End file.
